Sleeping With The Light On
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: Beth Foley was a Veteran Diva being in the WWE since 2009 and married to her husband since 2010. What happens when her husband Wade Barrett cheats on her for the second time and she ends the marriage heartbroken. Will she ever get over her husband or will she be back with him again? Wade Barrett/OC/Dean Ambrose.
1. Three Years

**Hi guys, New story please read as I like my idea for this. Feedback and ideas are welcome also.**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth Marie Barrett-Foley stormed her way out of the female locker-room, several divas trailing after her. Her dyed blonde hair was up in a bun as she wore a tight dress.

'Beth, calm down' Brie said

'I can't believe I changed for him.' Beth said pulling at her dyed blonde hair.

'Talk to him when you are calmer' Nikki said

'You are going to regret this' Nattie said

'I forgave him once not again' Beth growled

'But what about your dad?' AJ said

'I don't give a fuck about my dad!' Beth shouted.

Layla came and grabbed Beth 'Deep breaths sweetie' her best friend said as she took deep breaths.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Layla said

'I'm getting the justice I deserve.' Beth said walking into catering.

She stood in catering scanning her eyes to find the man she loved. She stormed over there as he stood up to greet her with a kiss.

'There's my beautiful….' before he could finished his sentence a slap connected with his face.

'HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME AGAIN!" Beth shouted as the girls stood behind her not at all surprise by her outburst. She was a very feisty diva.

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT?' Wade Barrett shouted.

'THAT FACT I FOUND ALICIA FOX UNDERWEAR IN YOUR SUITCASE' Beth shouted. 'SO YOU CHEATED ON ME AGAIN'

Everyone in catering gasped at the news that Wade had cheated on her.

'Babe, please let just talk this out' Wade said grabbing her hands.

'GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME' she said pushing him away 'CAN'T BELIEVE AFTER 3 YEARS OF MARRIAGE YOU CHEATED ON ME AGAIN. I SHOULD OF DIVORCED YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THE RED HEADED SLUT.'

'Please Beth, I love you.' Wade said on his knees.

'If you loved me' Beth said wiping her tears away. 'You wouldn't of cheated on me twice!'

'Please, I love you sweetie so much' the room was deadly silent as Beth mulled over what to do.

She removed the wedding ring on her finger and placed in his hand 'I'm sorry but this is your fault. I love you with all my heart but after what you have done. I can't be your wife anymore. I can't trust you and you don't love me as much as you did when you married me' Beth said holding back her sobs. 'Just don't talk to me, leave me alone so I can move on. Tell Alicia that she is dead when I see her.'

Beth ran out the room, her chest swelling over the heartbreak. She rounded the corner outside catering and collapsed to the ground sobbing her eyes out.

Layla sat beside her and hugged her, consoling her best friend. 'I love him so much Lay' she cried

'I know sweetie but as you said, you can't trust him' Lay said rubbing her back as she cried.

Kaitlyn placed a hand on Beth's shoulder 'It's for the best sweetie'

'I know' Beth said wiping her tears away with her sleeve 'I just wish it didn't hurt so much.'

'It will get better soon sweetie' Kaitlyn smiled 'Your heart need to heal before you can trust again.'

'Beth' Beth look up to see Paul and Stephanie.

Beth wiped her tears away 'Sorry about my state'

'It's fine Beth' Steph said hugging her 'You aloud to feel this way'

'We feel it's best you stay with Kaitlyn and Layla.' Paul said 'So you can clear your head'

'But we stay with Seth and Roman, our boyfriends' Layla said

'So we putting you three and the boys up in a big room' Stephanie said 'So you can keep her happy and positive about things'

'I don't want to lose our best diva' Paul said causing Beth to smile a bit.

'The one who going to be our next divas champion as well' Stephanie smiled.

'Let's go and get your stuff from your room at the hotel and get settled in ours sweetie' Lay smiled holding out her hand.

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	2. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Next Chapter, Please review I want to see what your opinions of this story. I got a Dean chapter here.**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

**Note 2: I'm dyspraxic so might be some spelling mistake if their is I'm sorry :D**

* * *

Beth sat in the hotel room that night in her baggiest t-shirt and shorts. She was sitting out on the patio of the hotel room. She was smoking to numb the pain of today as she watched the world go by.

Layla popped her head out 'Me and Ro are going to bed so it's just you and Dean who are up.'

'Ok Lay' Beth smiled exhaling smoke 'Night'

'Try get some sleep hun' Lay said concerned 'I know you won't be able to but just try'

'I will Lay' Beth said staring out at the city again.

Lay smiled and closed the door.

'How is she?' Roman asked

'Not good' Layla said 'I feel so sorry for her'

Roman went and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend 'She's just need time to herself'

'I might ring her Dad tomorrow' Layla said

'Oh Joy' Dean mumbled 'Like I need another Foley around here'

'She just broke up with her husband' Layla said 'She doesn't need your shit, Dean'

'Whatever. Bitch shouldn't of married that British idiot' Dean mumbled looking for his cigarettes.

'Let's just go to bed' Roman said leading Layla to their door.

Beth heard the glass door open and felt someone sit in the plastic chair. She knew it was Dean.

'You got a lighter?' Dean asked

Beth picked her lighter up off the floor and handed it to him. She waited for him to hand it back and then placed it back on the floor.

'Thanks' Dean said

'No problem' she mumbled taking a drag of her cigarette.

'How are you?' Dean said

'How do you think I am, I just broke off a three year marriage' Beth snapped

'Sorry sometimes people can be happy to get out of their marriage' Dean mumbled

'Well I'm not, I just can't deal with the pain anymore' Beth said wiping her tears away.

'Yeah well that how people get hurt, when they are stupid enough to fall in love' Dean said

'You are just so cold heart Ambrose' Beth laughed blowing out the smoke of her last drag.

'Have you heard about my past Foley?' Dean said sitting next to her on the floor.

'Yes but have you heard mine?' Beth said 'Didn't stop me falling in love.'

'What cause you were babied by your Daddy.' Dean smirked

'You are so wrong' Dean smirked dropped 'I was born and raised in Chelsea, England by my mother who had a one night stand with my Dad when he was on an overseas WWE tour. My mum was an alcoholic, men coming in and out her life until she met my step dad. When I was 14, she stopped the alcohol and had a little sister for me. We were finally getting our happy ending until my mum liver shut down due to her alcoholic way'

Dean was shocked to hear her story, he knew what it was like to be alone.

'I got pushed out the family when my step dad came in to the picture at 14. So when my mum died when I was 16. I found out Mick Foley was my dad I was overjoyed. So I met him at the WWE overseas tour in 2003. I got a DNA test done, moved to america and now I reside in Tampa at the age of 26. I met Wade when I was in FCW I was 21, he was 27, I feel for his charm and englishmen ways. At the age of 23, I was married to him.' Beth said stabbing out her cigarette. 'Now at the age of 26, I'm going to be a divorce women. What a fucking amazing life'

'Wow' Dean said shocked

'So don't judge a book by it's cover Ambrose. You never know when you will fall in love, it just happens' Beth said getting up slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	3. Flowers

**Two chapter you lucky people! **

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth woke up the next morning at 9am, she felt the other side of the empty bed and sighed. She would have to get used to not waking up with Wade there to give her a good morning kiss or even more fun was the morning sex they would have every so often. She sat up in bed and stretched her body out. She had got a bit of sleep last night, she would say about 4 hours. She spent most of the night on the phone with her Dad, who was consoling her about the whole problem.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she saw Kaitlyn head pop in 'Good Morning'

'Morning' Beth mumbled pushing the covers off her.

'The boys are making breakfast' Kaitlyn smiled 'Come watch them'

Beth jumped out of bed and walked into the main part of the hotel to see all the guys in the kitchen. Beth grabbed her clothes for the day and walked towards the bathroom 'I'm going to have a shower.' Beth said

'Ok sweetie' Layla smiled

Beth had her shower and then got out and look in the mirror to see her bags under her eyes.

'Fuck sake' she got her foundation out and worked her magic so she didn't look so drained. She wore very little make up at the moment due to the fact her emotions were everywhere.

She walked out in some demini shorts and a cowgirl shirt which showed her toned stomach. She sat down on the sofa with the girls 'So, what the deal? Why are the guys making breakfast?'

'To cheer you up' Kaitlyn whispered

The boys started fighting ' Will you just get out the way?' Seth said

'Fuck off Seth' Roman growled hitting his arm.

'I don't know how to cook' Dean grumbled

The girls burst out in laughter as the men turned and glared at them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Beth went and look through the peep hole to see one of the hotel staff there.

She opened the door to see him holding flowers. 'Can I help?' Beth smiled politely

'These are for a Mrs Barrett' the man said handing the flowers to Beth and wondered off.

Beth closed the door and sighed.

'Let me guess who they are from' Roman laughed

Beth took off the note and read it 'To my beautiful wife, I hope this could be start to a new us. I'm sorry. Wade.'

'Bullshit' Seth said

Beth felt herself getting emotional again as tears threatened to fall again. She threw the flowers to the floor and stomped on them out of anger. 'FUCKING STUPID ENGLISH TWAT' Beth british accent got stronger the angrier she got.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms around her and she ending up breaking down into sobs.

'Shhhhh it's going to be ok' the muffled voice of Dean Ambrose came into to shot.

Why was he comforting her? He's normally so cold. What the hell was she doing let him hug her.

Beth pulled away and picked up the flowers. Layla grabbed her and guiding her to her room and closed the door.

'Dude, what the fuck was that?' Seth said at Dean.

'It was nothing' Dean snapped

'It didn't look like nothing' Roman mumbled

'Fuck off, the lot of you' Dean growled storming into his room.

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	4. Dean Ambrose Doesn't Fall In Love

**I'm on a roll I want to thank Goodygollymissmoxley (Hannah) and DeeMarie426 for their reviews on both my stories :D LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth Foley stood in the hallway waiting for the girls, who were in the Shield locker-room. She didn't want to be here as everyone just kept harassing her. She wanted to hide away for weeks till this all blows over.

She still wore the shorts and cowgirl shirt she had on that morning and wore her hoodie over it. The girls came out the room and smiled at her.

'You sure you want to do this?' Layla said

'Yeah the blonde needs to go' Beth said 'One of my husband ideas'

'I do prefer brunette Beth' Kaitlyn smiled

'So do I' Beth laughed as they walked down the corridor.

In the shield locker-room, the boys were sitting there discussing Beth.

'You got to feel sorry for her' Roman said

'What about her dad? He loved Wade according to Kaitlyn' Seth said

Dean looked at his hands whilst they were talking, he starting feeling an attraction to Beth back when he start in October. Now she was divorced and he finally had his chance to hook up with her.

Dean ears perked up when he heard his name. 'Dean has it for her, bad.' Seth laughed

'Yeah he's spent the last 6 months drooling over her' Seth smirked 'But he's so cold towards her'

'It's because I don't want to fall in love with her' Dean said 'I can feel myself falling for her.'

'What's wrong with that?' Roman said

'Dean Ambrose doesn't fall in love' Dean growled 'Especially with a Foley'

'Is Dean Ambrose scared?' Seth mocked

'It's nothing, I'll just fuck her and be cold then next day' Dean mumbled

'Well I guess you will end up with a punch from Barrett and Foley then' Roman said

Their was a knock on the door, 'I'll get that' Dean mumbled

He opened the door to see Wade standing here. 'I know my wife is in there, let me in' he growled

'Bethany Marie Foley,' Dean emphasised 'is not here'

'Her name is Bethany Marie Barrett' Wade growled 'We are still married'

'Not for long' Dean smirked 'She'll find someone who treats her with respect.'

Wade laughed 'You think that you huh?'

'Nope' Dean said 'But I can have my fun with her before that'

'You stay away from my wife' Wade growled grabbing him by his gear and slamming him into a wall.

'I'm gonna fuck her whether you like it or not' Dean growled 'I'm going to make her moan my name so loud the whole hotel will hear it'

'You need to stay away for my wife, do you understand me?' Wade shouted

'HEY' came the familiar british accent of Beth Foley. Both men turned around to see the newly brunette women with her hands on her hip with Layla, Kaitlyn and the Shield boys behind her. 'Will you let go of him?'

Wade let go of him and Beth stood between them. 'Why can't you leave me alone?'

Wade grabbed her hands 'Cause I know you love me' Wade said 'And I love you too'

'I'm getting over you' Beth said crossing her arms.

'Really?' Wade laughed 'Like I believe you'

'Believe this then' Beth said

She turned around and grabbed the back of Dean's head. She pushed her lips to his, Dean eyes widened at first but he returned the kiss slowly. One of his hand went to the back of her neck and the other on her waist pulling her in. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he showed dominance in the kiss. Beth's hand went into his hair as they both totally forgot about Wade behind them. Beth pulled away but not before Dean placed sweet kisses on her lips to piss Wade off.

'Does that answer your question?' Beth growled storming off.

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	5. Silk Gowns and Boxers

**WARNING: this chapter contains sex. **

**This is the first sexual scene I have done so it might be bad :/**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth couldn't sleep that night, she looked at the clock as the light told her it was 2.00 in the morning. She couldn't stop think about that kiss, it's had some passionate behind it. She hadn't been kissed like that for a year, Wade used to be that passionate but not in the last year.

She decided she was going to do something about it, she rummaged through her suitcase. She found the underwear she had brought to surprise Wade. She slipped it on and slipped on her silk night gown.

Suddenly someone knocked at her door, she tied up her silk gown just in case it wasn't Dean. She opened the door to see Dean to their in his boxers. Beth bit her lip.

Dean cleared his throat as Beth looked up in his blue eyes. 'Hey' Beth smiled at him.

Dean opened the door and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips claimed her quickly in a passionate kiss. He pulled them into the room and shut the door behind them.

Beth hand went into his hair 'I was just about to come see you' she mumbled against his lips.

'Glad to know we were having a same thought' Dean said between kisses.

Beth moaned as Dean's trailed kisses on her neck. Deans hand slipped to the tie on her silk gown. 'What you got hiding under here?' he pushed off the gown to reveal her underwear.

Dean backed her onto the bed, removing her bra at the same time.

Beth looked up at Dean, he was looking her up and down. He straddled her waist, his bulge rubbing on her.

He ran kisses down her neck and over her chest until her reached her right nipple. He flicked his tongue over her nipple which caused her to cry out in pleasure.

Dean smirked 'You like that Beth?'

'Yes' Beth moaned putting her hands in his hair.

Dean clamp his mouth over her nipple teasing it with his tongue. Beth moved her hand and teased his boxer.

Dean pulled away from her nipple and pulled off his boxers. 'Just fuck me now. Dean.' Beth said her voice filled with lust.

Dean pulled off her panties, 'Are sure you want this?' Dean asked looking her in the eyes.

Beth sat up a bit and pushed her lips to his and bit his lip 'Fuck me' her british voice mumbled against his lips.

Dean slid into her, she let out a very loud moan. The bed started creaking as Dean start thrusting in her fast. 'You're so tight babe' Dean mumbled into her neck.

'You are so fucking big, Dean' Beth groaned feeling the bed creaking under them. Dean pump in and out of her their skin slapping together as they came towards their orgasms.

Beth felt her body start to tingle, 'Oh Dean' Beth said loudly

'Yeah babe' Dean whispered earlobe.

Beth moaned as her release came quicker than she thought. Dean kept slamming into her, letting her ride out her orgasm as he exploded himself.

Dean collapsed on top of he,r his breathing heavy. He rolled over to the side of the bed, he looked over at Beth who was trying to catch her breath.

He pulled her to his chest 'That was…..'

'Wow' Beth said looking up at him.

'Get some sleep gorgeous' he said kissing her head. Beth closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	6. Will you be my wife again?

**Thank you for the reviews guys all my love for you guys! **

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

Beth woke up rubbing her eyes to see the space where Dean was when she fell asleep was empty. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She was stupid to think that she would be someone he wanted to date.

She got up and slipped her clothes for the day and packed her bag as they would be on the road to NY today. Tomorrow was the start of wrestlemania weekend and she was excited for hall of fame.

She felt her phone go off. She picked it up, 'Hello' She said

'Hi it's Wade' the voice came over.

'Hey, are you ok?' Beth said concerned

'Did you sleep with Dean last night?' Wade said

Beth gulped as she answered 'Stupidly Yes. But I regret that decision now'

'Why?' Wade said

'I was just a one night stand to him' Beth said

'I'm sorry he did that gorgeous' Wade said sadly 'I know you have morals and don't do one nighters.'

'Just my luck, it has made me realise how much I miss you' Beth said wiping her tears.

'That why I rung actually' Wade smiled to himself after hearing she has missed him. 'I was wondering if you could travel with me to NY'

'Yeah you can stay at my place too if you like' Beth said hoping he would say yes.

'Of course' Wade smiled Beth grabbed her suitcase and rolled it out of her room to see everyone look her except Dean.

'Great' Beth giggled 'So, fancy coming to pick me up?'

'I'll be there in 5 minutes' Wade smiled 'I love you gorgeous'

'I love you too Wade' Beth smiled causing Dean to look at her for the first time glaring at her.

She hung up the phone. 'You're going to get back with Wade?' Seth said

'Yes, I'm willing to give him one more chance' Beth said

'Good Luck' Dean laughed

'Fuck you' Beth snapped more angry at him than she expected to.

'You fucked me already sweetheart' Dean smirked

'You are such an asshole' Beth snapped as there was a knock at the door

Beth grabbed her bag rolling it to the door. She opened the door to see her husband holding a red rose. 'Hello my gorgeous wife' he said pushing a kiss to her lips and handing her the rose.

'Thank you Wade' Beth giggled 'Sorry I look like a bit of a mess….

'You look gorgeous even first thing in the morning' Wade smiled as the girls squealed at the comment.

Dean glared at the two at the door. 'Asshole' Dean mumbled loudly to get Wade attention.

'You bloody shut you mouth, Ambrose' Wade shouted

Beth grabbed Wade t-shirt to stop him, 'He's not worth it' Beth said kissing Wade's cheek.

'Didn't stop you sleeping with me' Dean smirked causing Beth to glare at him.

'Yeah but I didn't think you were the heartless asshole I see now' Beth snapped.

'Any guy would die to have a women this beautiful in their life' Wade said 'I guess I'm a very lucky man that she has forgiven me'

'She's down right stupid' Dean mumbled

'Can we just go?' Beth said grabbing her husband's hand getting more angry at Dean.

'Yes, let's go sweetie' Wade smiled kissing her forehead.

She turned to Layla 'I'll text you later about my dad's party'

Beth closed the door and smiled at Wade. 'Ready to hit the road?'

'Yes but there's something I should do first' Wade smiled

He got on one knee and pulled out Beth's wedding ring 'Will you be my wife again?'

'Of course you stupid brit' Beth giggled as he got up and slipped the ring back on her finger.

**Read and Reviews! **


	7. Mind If I Join You?

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Wade looked down at his wife sleeping in his arms, she was wearing one of his dress shirt which was way too big for her, she was quietly snoring on his bare chest. He smiled at the sight of the women he loves in his arms.

He pushed a hand through her hair causing her to stir in her sleep. She looked like an angel in her sleep, she scrunch her nose up and sighed 'Do I have to get up?' Beth said drawing circles with her finger in her husband's chest.

'Unfortually we do' Wade said 'It's your Dad's party to celebrate the hall of fame tomorrow.'

'Argh I just say I'm ill' Beth said looking up at Wade. 'Rather stay in bed with you'

'Sweetheart, we are going' Wade laughed 'Even if I have to drag you there'

'What time do we have to be there?' Beth said

'In about 2 hours' Wade said looking at the clock.

'I think we have time' Beth smiled stroking his beard.

'Oh really?' Wade smiled as he pushed his lips to hers.

3 hours later

Wade and Beth walked into the party an hour late. She smiled as the whole roster plus famous legends were there in support. Beth saw her half brother's and half sister, the youngest Hughie came running up. The 10 year old ran into his half sister arms 'BETHHH!' he screamed

That got the attention of Ambrose, he turned his head to see Beth greeting her family and Wade play fighting with one of them. She looked so happy but he could make her happier. If only his stupid brain didn't panicking when things wanted to go further than sex.

Beth greeted her dad 'Awesome party Daddy' she smiled as Mick shook Wade's hand.

'Thanks Sweetie' Her dad smiled 'I'm so glad you guys gave your marriage another shot'

'She couldn't resist my charm' Wade said putting his arms around Beth.

Beth saw Dean looking at her so intensely, she gulped and tried to distract herself.

'Hey Wade' came a female voice. Beth turned to see Alicia Fox.

'Alicia' Wade said in a monotone voice.

Beth growled and Wade turned to her 'Ignore her' he mumbled

'I'm going for a cigarette' Beth said angrily, she pushed herself toward the gate so she went to the front of the house away from the party.

She pulled out a cigarette from her purse and lit it up. She inhale the smoke and blew it out.

'Mind if I join you?' Beth turned to see Dean.

'I really can't stop you' Beth mumbled.

Dean stood next to her pressing the side of his body to her side. He lit the cigarette and smoked it. He turned to face Beth 'I can't stop think about that night a week ago' Dean mumbled

Beth gulped nervously, feeling nervous at Dean's closeness. 'Well you need to stop thinking about it'

Dean slammed them into the fence his body pressed up to hers. 'You can't forget it,' he whispered his breath fanning her face. 'He'll never make you feel the way I did'

Beth pushed him away and ran back into the garden as Dean laughed at himself.

He was right under her skin.

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	8. You Dick Head!

**There's a pole on my fan-fiction page cause I want your opinion on who should end up with Beth.**

**SO VOTE PLEASE!**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth stood outside the after party for the hall of fame. Beth still wore the ball gown she wore to the hall of fame, It was a long deep purple gown which made her look gorgeous.

Wade hadn't been talking much to her today. She felt down about it, like he knew he had her back so he didn't need to make the effort anymore.

She was smoking outside the bar and heard noises outside in the alley way. 'She fell for the bait huh?' A girly voice giggled

'Yeah' Beth swore she recognised the man voice. 'So now we can go back to fooling around'

Beth peeked down the alley way, to see her husband and Alicia kissing. It had finally hit her, seeing with her own eyes.

Her marriage was over.

She went towards them in a rage. 'You dick head' Beth growled slapping Wade.

'Babe I can explain' Wade said

'I'M SICK OF YOUR EXCUSES, BARRETT' Beth said

A crowd started to gather at the scene 'Please, don't make a scene'

'NO! YOU TWO NEED TO BE NAMED AND SHAMED' Beth said tears streaming down her face 'YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME FOR A YEAR WITH THIS RED HEADED SLUT'

'I'm no slut' Alicia squealed

'You are and he's a man whore. You are perfect for each other.' Beth said pulling her wedding ring off

'Beth,' Wade said 'You can't do this'

'Oh I can' Beth said throwing her ring down the drain cover by the side of the building. 'You will be hear from my lawyer'

The crowd gasped as Beth walked up the alley feeling tears streaming down her face.

She walked round to the back of the building. She got so angry that she burst into tears. She turned around and went to punch the wall but a hand stopped her.

'You don't want to do that' she turned to see Dean 'It will hurt like a bitch'

'I don't care anymore' Beth said

'You do that the problem' Dean said making her look at him 'You need to get over him and not run back to him'

'It's a lot harder than you think, Dean' Beth said

'How?' Dean said

'I have been in love with him for 4 years' Beth shouted 'You have never been in love so you don't get it'

Dean looked down 'Just tell me why he was the special one' Dean questioned

'He treated me like a princess, we're so close like best friends' Beth said.

'Do you feel that way anymore?' Dean asked as the rain started to pour.

'No I don't, I feel used and alone' Beth cried wiping her tears away as they both stood their soaked.

'You are not alone' Dean said grabbing her face in his hands.

Beth looked up at Dean, 'What are you saying?'

'You have me' Dean pushed his lips to hers.

'Dean' Beth's pleads were muffled as Dean bit her lip.

Beth pushed him away and ran towards the hotel, she was so confused about everything. Beth heard Dean call after her but she kept running.

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	9. See You In Hell

**There's a pole on my fan-fiction page cause I want your opinion on who should end up with Beth.**

**SO VOTE PLEASE!**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth found herself sitting in Hunter's office the day of wrestlemania, on her left sat her husband and to her right sat Dean.

Paul (Triple H) sat down and turned his attention to us 'You all need to explain yourselves Paul growled

He turned the screen to see the headline on a dirt sheet website.

'Is Barrley over and Ambroley starting?'

Then there was two pictures one of her and Wade arguing and the other was of her and dean locking lips.

'Who would like to go first huh?' Paul said

'Can I just say that I kissed her and she isn't the one at fault with that part' Dean said, Beth looked at him shocked he took the blame.

'Beth, is that true?' Paul asked and Beth nodded 'Wade, I think its best you stay away from Beth'

'She's my wife' Wade argued

'Not for much longer' Beth mumbled

'Beth has asked me last night to get WWE lawyers to draw up the divorce papers and they are being written up' Paul said

'Thank you Paul' Beth said. 'I wonder if I can talk to you alone'

'Yes. Boys you are dismissed' Paul said.

Dean and Wade left the room, Barrett stormed away from the scene as Dean decided to wait for Beth to come out.

She came out of the room and hugged Paul. 'I'll see you soon' Paul smiled 'You need to tell him. He seems fond of you'

Beth turned and saw Dean 'I know Paul' Beth smiled 'Thank you'

Paul closed his office door, the corridor was silent for a while till Dean spoke up, 'Hey'

'Hi, Thank you for what you did in there' Beth said shuffling towards him.

'No problem' Dean smiled his dimples showing.

'Look there's something I need to tell you' Beth said sighing

'What's the matter?' Dean frowned grabbing her hand

'I have asked for some time off' Beth mumbled 'I need time away from this place and to get over Wade.'

'Oh' Dean look annoyed 'So, You are running away from your problems'

'I'm not, I need to get myself back to the happy person I was before I met Wade' Beth said 'That means I need to step away for a bit'

'You are a coward' Dean said squeezing on her hand.

'If that the way you feel' Beth said slipping her hand of his 'Maybe me sleeping with you that night was a mistake.' she stormed towards her car.

'MAYBE IT WAS' Dean shouted following her.

'THEN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE' Beth snapped 'I WON'T TALK TO YOU AGAIN'

'FINE' Dean said

Beth got in her car and turned the engine on, 'See in you in hell' Beth said driving away.

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	10. Like Mother Like Daughter

**There's a pole on my fan-fiction page cause I want your opinion on who should end up with Beth.**

**SO VOTE PLEASE!**

**DEAN ATM IS AHEAD WITH 6 AND SOMEONE ELSE HAS GOT 1 VOTE**

**NO VOTES WADE :( POOR BABY!**

**ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL *blows kisses***

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

**3 months later**

**Money In the Bank**

Beth got out of her car in the arena and took a deep breath.

'BBBBEEEEEEETTTTTTTHHHHHH' She heard and was tackled by AJ.

'Hey AJ' Beth beamed

'I'm so glad you are back' AJ squealed grabbing my arm 'Lets go find the girls'

AJ and Beth went to catering, when she walked in most of the girls were there. The twins saw us first and smiled 'Beth' they smiled and came towards me squeezing me in a hug.

'You look amazing' Brie beamed

'Single and ready to mingle' Nikki beamed as other divas hugged Beth.

'Where are Lay and Kait?' Beth said looking around.

'They're with the boys' Nattie said 'Lets go'

They walked down the corridor, Beth felt herself starting to get nervous thinking about the fact she was going to see Dean after that argument they had when she left.

Nattie saw Layla and Kaitlyn both facing away from us and talking to Roman and Seth. 'Guess who back' Nattie smiled as the boys looked up.

'No way' Seth smiled as Kaitlyn and Layla turned around.

'Beth' Layla squealed hugging her best friend.

'Hey you' Beth smiled

She pulled away 'Look at you, back to the Beth I became best friends with'

Kaitlyn butted in 'Beth, you look so amazing. You look so refreshed'

'Well I have been divorced for two months' Beth laughed she saw Seth and Roman 'Hey boys'

'Hi Beth' Roman said greeting her with a hug 'You look so much better than you did before.'

'Well I feel a lot better' Beth smiled 'Ready to wrestle again being out of the year is annoying and I'm ready to kick butt'

'That good to hear' Seth said

'Congrats on the titles boys' Beth said pointing to Seth's tag title 'You deserve it'

'You finally decided to come back huh?' Beth cringed at the voice behind her.

'Yes I did' Beth turned and crossed her arms when she saw Dean stood there in his shield gear and his US title around his waist.

'Oh fantastic' Dean said sarcastically.

'Nice to see you too' Beth said annoyed 'Congrats on the title'

Beth suddenly heard some girly giggle, 'Oh Wade' the girl said.

Beth turned to see her now ex-husband with some unfamiliar red head. 'There's my wife' Wade smiled trying to hug Beth.

She pushed him away as Dean glared jealously at the pair. 'I'm not your wife' Beth said crossing her arms again 'Who your new bit on the side then?'

'Oh Beth' Nattie said 'This is Eva Marie, one of the new divas'

'Oh nice to meet you Eva' Beth said politely 'Bethany Marie Foley-Noire'

'Noire?' Seth said confused

'My mum maiden name' Beth said

Eva Marie crossed her arms 'Like mother like daughter'

'Excuse me?' Beth said annoyed

'Wade, told me about my mother, she was a slut and druggy just like you' Eva said

'HEY!' Dean shouted causing everyone to look at him 'You don't call her that, alright?'

Beth turned around staring at Dean, she thought he hated her.

Wade came a defending Eva 'She hasn't done anything wrong'

'Yes she has' Beth glared as Dean came and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 'Eva, I will glad show you who is the slut around here. My ex-husband is'

Dean looked at Beth as she glared at Eva. He loved it when Beth got feisty it turned him on. 'I suggest you both stay away from me. Especially you Wade or does hunter need to know you been stirring trouble'

'This is not over' Wade growled then stormed off.

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	11. Gym Time

**There's a pole on my fan-fiction page cause I want your opinion on who should end up with Beth.**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

'I need to get fitter' Beth said as the girls got towards the gym.

'You only been back a week' Layla said as they walked in the doors of the gym.

'Theres the boys' Beth turned to see the Shield boys working.

Dean smirked when he saw Beth, she bit her lip as she realised he was shirtless. 'Someone trying to get your attention' Layla teased Beth.

'You can say that again' Beth mumbled 'I wish he would wear less clothes more'

Kaitlyn giggled 'You got it for him bad'

'No it just been a while since I had a man in my life' Beth said 'If any man stood there shirtless I would be like this.'

'Let's tease him back' Layla said dragging her and Kaitlyn into the changing room.

'You got her attention' Seth said to Dean.

'She look like she was ready to jump on you' Roman laughed

Dean smiled at the boys turning his back 'It's how I play the game'

'This game gonna end up with you losing' Seth said

'Wanna bet on that?' Roman smirked 'She got been through, she must be desperate for attention'

'100 bucks Dean the one that makes the move on her when they sleep together' Seth said

'Deal' Roman smiled

'You guys need to realise she wants me more than I want her' Dean said

'Holy shit' Seth said looking in the distant.

Dean turned to see Beth talking to Phil Brooks, she was wearing tight black gym shorts, tight black sports bra and her brown hair was up.

'Man if I wasn't with Layla, I would be trying to hit that' Roman growled

'Back off' Dean growled defensively.

Beth smiled at her long time friend Phil. 'How was the break?' he smiled.

'Much needed, I feel like a new women' Beth smiled

'That's great' Phil said 'You look amazing'

'Thank you Phil' Beth giggled blushing at little.

Dean glared at the two talking, he decided to make his present know. He walked up to the pair and stood beside Beth, 'Hey gorgeous' he smiled 'Phil' he said glaring at him.

'Hi Dean' Beth said bit annoyed.

'Hey man' Phil said 'Are you two dating?'

'No' Beth answered quickly

'Won't take me that long for her to want me' Dean said smacking her on the butt.

Beth squealed at the contact and glared at him 'Don't touch what is not yours'

'Are you worried about competition, Dean?' Phil said in a hinting tone.

'Competition make me even better' Dean said wrapping his arm around her back.

'Well I'm going to go and work out' Beth said deciding to wind Dean up she gave Punk a kiss on the cheek 'I'll speak to you later'

Dean growled as Beth walked off to the girl. She knew how to wind him up.

He wanted her bad.

**Read and Reviews! **


	12. Twilight

**There's a pole on my fan-fiction page cause I want your opinion on who should end up with Beth.**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

**Houston Texas.**

The Shield boys and the girls got out the car outside Kaitlyn house. She lived in a old fashion ranch house. It was currently 8.00 in the evening on a sunday night.

'Welcome to my home' Kaitlyn smiled

'It's cute' Beth smiled as Dean stood next to her. He was still trying to get her attention they kept flirting back and forth. Beth wouldn't surrender that easy, she was horny but that didn't mean she was going to lose the game.

'Yeah let go inside' Kaitlyn smiled

They all walked into the house 'Ok so Layla you know where yours and Ro room is upstairs and Beth you going to have to share your usual room with Dean' Kaitlyn smiled

'What?' Beth said annoyed

'We're going to bed' Seth said dragging Kaitlyn up the stairs.

'NEXT TIME WE ARE IN THE RING I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS KAITLYN' Beth shouted up the stairs.

Dean laughed 'I'm that bad am I?'

'No I just don't share beds with strangers' Beth snapped

'Babe I've seen it all' Dean smirked grabbing her arm and dragging her into the room.

'I'm going to get changed' she said putting her suitcase down and grabbing some underwear and a t-shirt.

She slipped her clothes and come back into the room to see the door closed and Dean on the bed in just boxers.

Beth checked him out and then placed her hand on her hip 'Please could you put some more clothes on'

'Nope' Dean said watching the TV in the room.

'What are you watching?' Beth said sitting on the bed.

'Some weird teen Vampire movie' Dean said

Beth looked at the TV 'You are watching Twilight' she laughed

'This is twilight' Dean said wide eyed

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Beth said mocking Daniel Bryan.

'This is so weird' Dean said

'Robert Pattinson is kind of hot as a Vampire' Beth said bitting her lip.

Dean smiled as Beth phone rang next to him. She groaned and crawl towards him, leaning over him to get to her phone. She felt a sting on her bum as she grabbed her phone. 'Hey' Beth squealed

She looked at her phone and look surprise and sat next to Dean 'Why is he calling me?' Beth said annoyed

Dean looked at the phone as it flashed Wade across the screen. He took the phone out of her hand which cause Beth took look at him. 'Ignore him' Dean said looking at her.

Beth crawled into his lap straddling his legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him 'You are amazing you know that' Beth mumbled and then pulled away from the hug.

Dean pushed the strand of hair behind her ear 'You are the amazing one, dealing with him' he mumbled

Beth breathing deepened as Dean slowly leaned into to kiss her. His lips mere inches from hers, he wet them with his tongue as she felt his breath fan over her face.

Until the phone went off again.

'Fuck Sake' Beth said her British voice coming out she was annoyed. It was Wade again, staying in Dean's lap she answered the phone 'What do you want?'

Dean smiled at her anger at her ex-husband, she was definitely over Wade.

'What?' her faced dropped as tears start pooling in her eyes. 'Yeah, I'll get there as soon as possible. I'll go to the airport now and get there quickly.'

'Bye' Beth said hanging up.

'What's wrong gorgeous?' Dean said wiping her tears away.

'Dad's in hospital' she cried

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	13. I Hate Him

**There's a pole on my fan-fiction page cause I want your opinion on who should end up with Beth.**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Dean pulled up into the hospital in the rental, they were both on the way to see her dad. Dean slept most of the plane journey but Beth couldn't she was scared for her dad.

Dean turned to see Beth asleep in her seat, she had the cutest face when she was sleeping. He parked the car 'Wake up gorgeous' he mumbled pushing her hair behind her ear.

'Are we here?' she said yawning.

'Yeah gorgeous' Dean said looking at her. 'It's like 2 in the morning'

Beth stretched her arms 'You didn't have to come'

'I wanted to' Dean smiled grabbing her hand.

'Thank you' Beth said trying to hide her tears.

'Hey' Dean said placing kisses on there entwined hands. 'Its going to be ok'

Dean got out the car and opened her door. 'Thank you' Beth mumbled looking at Dean.

He grabbed her hand and guided her into the hospital.

They walked down the hall till they saw Wade comforting her step mum Colette.

'How is he?' Beth asked

'He is still out' Wade said 'They won't let us see him until the morning'

'Where are the kids?' Beth said holding onto Dean's hand tighter.

'At Nana's' Colette said 'Why don't you go to yours Beth, Me and Wade will stay'

Beth sighed, Why was her ex husband here. 'I should stay Colette you go get some sleep' Beth said

'No just go' Colette snapped

Beth eyes went wide and felt tears flow out. 'Let's go sweetie' Beth felt Dean's calming voice say.

'Ok' she mustered out.

Dean pulled her back towards the rental 'Let's just goes to yours'

Beth was silent all the way home unless she was directing him to her house. They pulled up at the house and got out the car. Dean grabbed there bags as Beth unlocked the door.

Dean shut the door behind him and put the bags down. 'I hate him' Beth growled 'Stupid fucking dick getting invalid in my family'

'I know' He said pulling her into a hug.

Beth cried into him 'He needs to ruin everything, I'm never going to have a man after him if he hovers around'

'You will trust me' Dean said rubbing her cheek 'Let's try get some sleep.'

'Ok, can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone' Beth said holding her hand out.

He grabbed the bags and grabbed her hand 'Of course gorgeous'

They got into the room and Beth started to strip out of her clothes leaving her in her underwear. Dean gulped and pulled his jeans off as Beth walked over to him. 'Can I sleep in your t-shirt?'

'Of course' Dean said stripping his shirt and handed it to her.

She put it on and smiled 'I look good in your t-shirt'

'You do' Dean smirked

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck 'Thank you for everything' she said pushing a kiss to his cheek.

Dean picked her up and chuck them on the bed 'Sleep time for both of us'

Beth curled up on his chest and fell into a deep slumber

* * *

**Read and Reviews! **


	14. Be Mine?

**There's a pole on my fan-fiction page cause I want your opinion on who should end up with Beth.**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth sat in the hospital with Dean beside by her side, Wade was still there as well comforting her step-mum. She hadn't heard anything about her dad yet, she was scared.

Dean watched Beth concerned not be able to think how she feeling at this time. Dean looked over at Wade who was trying to worm his way back in. He didn't like Wade one bit and he wasn't going to let him get Beth back, over his dead body.

'I'm going to get a coffee' Colette said walking off.

It's was silent for a minute. Until Wade moved closer to Beth, 'How are you feeling?' Wade said.

Beth ignored him as Dean glared at Wade.

Wade kneeled down by Beth, he goes moved a piece of hair away but Beth moves away 'Don't touch me'

'Babe...' Wade started to say.

'Why are you here?' Beth snapped 'You are my ex-husband for a reason'

'Because I care' Wade said

'You need to leave me alone' Beth growled 'I need you to keep your broken nose out of my life'

'But I love you' Wade said grabbing her hand.

Dean shot in front of Beth 'You don't touch her'

'Or what?' Wade growled

'You need to leave please' Beth mumbled

'What you say, slut?' Wade growled

Dean went to lurch forward but Beth pulled him behind her 'Please let me deal with this'

'Ok gorgeous' Dean said stroking her cheek.

Beth wrapped herself around Dean waist and cuddle into his chest 'You need to leave'

'He is not leaving' Colette said 'He's family'

'Not anymore, he cheated on me' Beth said 'Either he goes or ill go'

Colette stayed silent and Beth scoffed 'Explain to my dad why I left because you rather have his daughter ex husband here over his daughter.'

Dean grabbed her hand and dragged her away. 'Are you ok?' he said looking concerned.

'I'm fine' Beth said stalking towards the exit. 'I just want to go home'

Dean grabbed her arm as they approached the car. 'You remember when we were sat out on the balcony that night'

Beth sat on the hood of the rental 'Yeah when I told you about my past'

'Remember when I said people are stupid to fall in love' Dean said standing between her legs.

'Yeah' Beth said confused

Dean pulled Beth towards him wrapping her in his arms, their faces inches from each other. 'I'm one of those stupid people'

Dean lips came crashing down on Beth's. She moaned at the contact and grabbed the side of his face. Dean slides his tongue into her mouth into hers fighting for dominance in the kiss. Beth felt herself getting lost in the kiss, it felt like she was in heaven.

Dean slowly pulled away pressing his forehead against hers, 'God you don't know how long I want to do that'

Beth smiled looking up into his blue sparkling eyes 'You know how to make a girl feel wanted'

Dean stroked Beth's cheek 'Be mine?'

'Of course I will you fool' Beth giggled pushing her lips back to his.

* * *

**Read and Reviews Babies !**


	15. New York

**SO SORRY for the delay I have university deadlines and a family member have a very bad medical problem but I'll try get back on track with updates**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth was back in New York for the weekend of Battleground, she got to sleep in her own house which felt like heaven. Not to mention the feeling of being wrapped up in someone arms. She looked up and smiled at the peaceful sleeping face of Dean. His hair was messy and hung over his eyes, she felt it looked better all untamed and wild.

Beth closed her eyes and cuddle herself into him more breathing in his aroma the smell of aftershave mixed with cigarettes hit her nose and she sighed.

She also smiled and when she saw his ear ring in his ear, she found attractive on him as he also started wearing a chain again. He was going to his indie roots and she loved that.

She was finally happy, she was getting her life back on track. She felt him stir underneath her quickly closing her eyes pretending to be asleep. His hand went to play with her hair. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead 'I know you are awake' he mumbled

'Dammit' she cursed whilst her eyes still closed which caused him to laugh. She opened them slowly as she looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and pouted.

'Good morning' Dean smiled placing a kiss on her pouted lips.

'Morning' she mumbled whilst dipping her tongue in his mouth deepening the kiss.

Dean ran his hands through Beth's brown locks holding her head in place, her naked body pressing into him was slowly turning him on. She pulled away and whispered in his ear. 'Someone perky this morning' she rubbed her hand over his torso.

'Damn right I am' Dean growled attacking her neck with kisses.

'Mmmm shame its a Sunday' Beth said pulling away. 'Need to worry about my big return' she sighed sitting on the bed.

'You going to be fine' Dean said sitting next to her on the bed. 'You going to be the best manager I have'

'Don't you mean the best manager the shield has had' Beth giggled

'Yeah but I get to be cute with you in the ring' he said hugging her from behind.

Beth turned her head looked into dean's eyes and smiled 'You are amazing' Beth pushed a kiss to his lips. 'Fancy some breakfast?'

'Will you make your amazing pancakes?' Dean said as Beth got in his shirt and some shorts.

'Yes I will' Beth shouted as she went down the stairs as Dean got freshen up as she made her famous pancake.

Dean came down as Beth was serving the pancakes. He sat down and eat next to her, he looked at Beth as she eat. He was so lucky to have her in his life. He realised that she should be with someone better than him.

Beth saw Deans face, 'Babe, what's up?' she said going towards him.

'You are too good for me' Dean sighed.

Beth sat down on his lap, 'Dean Ambrose' Dean eyes connected with her. 'I'm not to good for you, never say that again'

'You could do so much better, someone smarter, fitter and handsome.' Dean said.

Beth grabbed his face 'You are smart if you wasn't you would be so amazing in the ring. You are so handsome, with your mesmerising blue eyes and wild hair. You are fit but if you were to put weight on I wouldn't care. I want you for your funny and quirky personality. The muscles are a bonus.' she said as Dean's face soften. 'You keep me on my toes, Dean. I wouldn't of have dated you if I didn't think we were going to work.'

Dean smiled and pushed a kiss to her lips 'You are so amazing you know that?'

'Well I do try' Beth teased causing Dean to sweep up over his shoulder and carry her out the kitchen.

'Shower time' Dean said smacking her ass.

* * *

**Please Review**


	16. Secrets Revealed

**There's a pole on my fan-fiction page cause I want your opinion on who should end up with Beth.**

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth and the Bella twins were waiting for the boys at the hotel after Monday Night Raw as they had already left but the boys were slower.

'So, were you nervous about getting back in the ring?' Brie said

'Yeah, it had been a while but it felt good' Beth said 'How's John, Nikki?'

'Recovering better than we thought' Nikki smiled 'So, what's the deal with you and Dean?'

'We are dating I guess. I'm not sure we define our relationship. It just kinda happened out the blue' Beth said

'Well I'm happy for you' Brie said 'I think he's taking it seriously, he talks about you all the time to Daniel'

'Really? Wow' Beth smiled

'Look at her, all loved up' Nikki teased

'I'm so happy for you' Brie beamed hugging Beth tight.

'Jesus Brie, calm down' Beth laughed

'Speak of the devil' Nikki said as Beth felt a arm go round her waist.

'There's my gorgeous lady' Dean mumbled and kissed her cheek.

'Man, you are so whipped' Daniel laughed stand in between the twins.

'Shut up' Dean whined as Seth and Roman laughed.

'You are so cute when you sulk' Beth said turning around to see him pout.

'They're being mean' Dean said making a kissy face.

'Oh poor Dean' Beth said pushing a kiss to his lips.

'So, what the plan tonight?' Brie smiled 'Club?'

'Hell Yes' Nikki said

Beth saw her ex coming towards the group. 'Great like I need this' Beth groaned.

Dean instantly wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 'Can we help?' he said

'I just thought I should give you a little warning about this lying bitch' Wade smirked

'She is no lying bitch' Dean said as Beth held him back.

'Oh so she told you her big secret' Wade smirked

'Wade' Beth said 'Stop'

'Oh, he doesn't know does he?' Wade smiled

'Know about what?' Dean said confused

'Beth and I have a child' Wade smirked as Beth looked down guilty.

'WHAT?' Dean snapped looking at Beth.

'Dean I can explain' Beth said as he stormed off.

Wade smirked as Beth chased off after Dean.

'Leave me alone' Dean said as Beth chased him.

'Let me explain' Beth shouted grabbing his arm.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Dean growled

'I don't know if we are actually officially dating' Beth snapped 'I don't want to introduce her to every guy I fuck do I?'

'So I'm just some fuck to you?' Dean snapped

'I think I should be asking you that question' Beth said 'I feel like I want you more than you want me.'

'Bullshit' Dean shouted

'Then are we in a relationship?' Beth snapped 'or am I some fuck buddy'

'I don't know' Dean snapped

Beth felt her feelings snapped in half as she realised he didn't want a relationship. 'Fuck you Dean' Beth said walking back to the twins.

Dean went to grab her arm 'Beth, Please'

'DON'T touch me' Beth snapped pulling away. 'You treat women like scum, you are going to get it back'

'Beth….' Dean shouted

Beth wiped the tears falling down her face 'You need to take a long hard at yourself' Beth snapped 'You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you. Leave me alone.'

Beth walked back over to the twins, she cried her eyes out as they hugged her.

* * *

**Read and Reviews Babies !**


	17. Football

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

3 weeks later

Beth sat on the green outside the arena watching her daughter and her ex-husband playing football. Beth smiled at her beautiful 3 year old, her big beautiful eyes the same colour as Wade and had brown locks just like Beth.

Her bundle of joy Elizabeth Barrett used to live with Beth's Dad whilst her and Wade were on the road, but they both decided to bring her on the road. 'Daddy' Elizabeth squealed as he picked her up and kicked the ball towards Beth.

Beth luckily caught it 'If that hit me Wade, you would of been dead' Beth laughed as her daughter came and grabbed the ball.

'I'm just teaching her football' Wade smiled at his ex-wife.

'My daughter will not be a football player' Beth whined

'Why not?' Wade pouted as he kicked the ball to his daughter.

'Football sucks' Beth said causing Elizabeth to gasp.

'Daddy, she said the naughty words' Wade smirked at his daughter.

'Do we have to teach her a lesson' Wade said to his daughter.

Beth knew what was happening and got up 'No don't you dare Barrett'

Wade chased after her as her daughter watch them go round her in circles, finally Wade grabbed Beth around the waist and lift her off the ground.

'Barrett, put me down now' she squealed as Wade placed her on the floor falling on top of her as Elizabeth laughed.

Beth opened her eyes to see Wade's face inches from hers. Old feeling started creeping back as his breath fanned her face 'You are so dead' Beth laughed as Wade's laughed with her.

'You are so beautiful when you laugh' Wade said as his eyes went down to her lips.

Wade leaned into to kiss her, Beth's eyes fluttered close waiting for the impact. Until they heard a loud 'What The Fuck?'

Beth and Wade looked up to the Shield Boys and Antonio Cesaro who was rubbing his head. 'Elizabeth' Beth said annoyed as she sat there giggling.

'I'm sorry Mummy' she said hugging her as Wade got up to collected the ball. 'Are the shield going to hurt me'

'No sweetie' Beth said kissing her daughter's head whilst cuddling her 'I will protect you'

Beth's eyes flicked to see Dean looking at her as her daughter sat in her lap. She smiled softly at him and he nodded. She really missed him, the last 3 weeks she hadn't been herself. She felt heartbroken and lost every time she saw him.

He turned away and walked in not before glaring at Wade who was holding his daughter.

God how she missed Dean.

* * *

**Read and Reviews Babies !**


	18. Halloween

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

**All the song is in bold the Song is Let Me Go By Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger.**

* * *

Beth sat on the sofa at Seth's halloween party, she was dressed as a nurse for some reason. A last minute outfit she had got. Seth had invited Beth to the party without inviting Wade so he was looking after Elizabeth. Dean had been avoiding her all night but who would blame him.

**Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December**

**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late**

Seth sat down next to her with a beer, she look over at him and lightly smiled 'Hey'

'Hey' Seth said

'How have you been?' Seth asked

'Not good at all Seth' Beth said drinking her martini. 'I miss him'

'I know you do' Seth smiled rubbing her shoulder 'He might not want to admit it but he misses you.'

'If he wanted me back so badly he would of not waited 5 weeks' Beth said feeling her emotions raising.

'Where's Elizabeth?' Seth smiled

'Hanging with Wade' Beth said 'They are trick and treating.'

'Awesome' Seth smiled

**I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go**

'Have you seen Kaitlyn?' Seth asked concerned about his girlfriend

'No, why?' Beth said

'I haven't seen her in 15 minutes' Seth said

'Want you to help me find her?' Beth said

'If you could would be great?' Seth said as the proceeded to look into different rooms.

'You check the bedroom and I check the bathroom' Seth said motioning to the door.

I checked the room to see it empty and turned back around to see Seth staring into the bathroom.

Beth walks over and places her hand on Seth's shoulder 'What wrong Se….' She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Kaitlyn and Dean pull away from each other, her lipstick was smudged and dean lips were covered in it.

**You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be**

**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late**

Beth heart broke seeing the man she nearly fallen in love with kiss her best friend. Tears fell down her cheek as Seth punch Dean in the face. Beth grabbed him and pulled him back. Everyone in the room was silent as Kaitlyn started to cry 'I can explain' she said

'Explain how you got you tongue down my ex-boyfriend mouth' Beth shouted as tears streamed down her face. 'You were my best friend how could you'

'Got nothing to say Ambrose huh?' Seth shouted as Roman stepped in to calm him down.

Beth felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see AJ there, Beth bursted into tears and ran out the house.

Dean ran out after her as she stood on the grass and cried as they rain fell hard soaking her outfit. She texted Wade to pick her up.

'Beth, please' Dean begged.

**I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go**

**I let it go, and now I know  
A brand new life, is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time, I won't let go**

**There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late**

'Don't' Beth said moving away from him.

'Let me explain' Dean said grabbing her arm.

Beth pushed him over so he was on the ground. 'You make me sick' Beth shouted

'Fuck sake' he cursed covered in mud

'I can't believe I nearly fell in love with you' Beth shouted as Seth came and hugged her as she cried.

'Please, Beth' Dean begged.

'Us will never happen Dean' Beth shouted 'You lost your chance'

Wade's car pulled up and Beth ran to it as Wade got out and hugged her.

'Come on gorgeous, let's get you home' Wade said grabbing her hand and helping her in the car.

**I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes, led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go**

Elizabeth hugged her Mum as soon as she got in the car 'Mummy don't cry'

Beth let her daughter fall asleep on her on the car ride back to Wade's, they pulled up to the house and Wade picked up sleeping Elizabeth.

They walked into the house, Wade turned to face her after shutting the door 'I'll take little one to bed and you get into some warm clothes'

'Wade?' Beth asked 'Can I nick one of your shirts?'

'Of course gorgeous' Wade smiled kissing her forehead.

**Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go**

Beth came down the stairs half an hour, she sat down next to Wade on his sofa and cried about what happened. He held her as they laid there in silence for a while.

'Wade?' Beth mumbled.

'Yes' he said looking down at her.

'Why it's so hard to find love' Beth said cuddling herself to his chest.

'Because people are stupid when they don't realise something amazing till they lose it' Wade said as Beth studied him.

'Really?' Beth mumbled

'You are one amazing women, any man would be lucky to have you' Wade said 'One of my big mistakes was losing you'

Beth looked at Wade 'I miss you, Wade'

'I missed us together' Wade said

Beth looked into his eyes and then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

**Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go**

* * *

**Dun DUN DUNNNNNN!**


	19. Signing

**Note: I only own Beth Foley, on this account and my BethalMarie account.**

* * *

Beth walked into the signing in Dublin with Seth by her side. She had been ignoring Dean since Halloween only acknowledge him when she was on TV. She had also ignored Kaitlyn and hanged out more with the boys, Roman and Seth.

'I'm not looking forward to this' Beth mumbled.

'Neither Am I' Seth said 'I want to punch him'

'This is like the best birthday ever' Beth growled

'I promise after this we go have some fun' Seth said hugging her.

Dean glared at the two laughing at each other. His eyes connected with Beth's she looked sad.

'You need to forget about him' Seth said 'If he really cared he would begging for you back'

'I guess' Beth smiled up Seth 'Thank you'

'I know how you feel right now but it will get better' Seth said sighing as he thought of Kaitlyn.

'Let just get this over with' Beth sighed looking down at her shield shirt.

Joe came over to greet them 'Happy Birthday' Joe smiled at the brunette.

'Not really a Happy Birthday is it?' Beth said sitting in her chair next to her on-screen boyfriend and ex-boyfriend.

'Hey' Dean said which Beth chose to ignore.

The signing started as each person came in the line. Beth smiled and kept a straight face as Dean turned on his charm. It made her angry to see him flirt like that in front of her.

She look at the next girl who was very young with her mum. 'Hello' Beth smiles at the little brunette.

'I got you a cake because it's your birthday' she smiled holding up the cake she made.

'Oh that so sweet of you' Beth beamed at the little girl.

Her mum smiled 'She is your biggest fan'

'Maybe, my biggest fan would like a hug' Beth smiled as the little girl nodded

Dean eyes watch the whole encounter as Beth walked round the table and got on her knees and pulled the girl into a hug.

'You really made my day' the girl smiled

'Just promise me one thing' Beth said 'Make sure you give mum all the respect and love you can'

All the boys looked at Beth as she watched the girl walk off with her mum. Beth felt memories of her childhood creep back, she felt tears threatening to fall.

'Excuse me a moment' Beth said and went behind the curtain. The staff said the group was on a break, as Beth went into a corner behind the set and felt tears fall down her face.

Dean ran behind the set looking for Beth when he approach her, he touched her shoulder.

'Leave me alone' she said stepping out of his reach.

'Not when you're like this' Dean said sternly

'Fuck off Dean' Beth said wiping her tears 'If you care about me, you wouldn't of kissed her'

'It was a mistake' Dean said as Beth stormed back into the signing.

Seth saw her smiled 'Are you ok?' Seth pulled her into a hug

'I just want the pain to stop' she weakly smiled as Dean glared at the two.

* * *

**Review please. **

**Love you. Mwah!**


End file.
